U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,770 to Morris and Liew entitled BRAIDED SHAPED FILAMENTARY STRUCTURES AND METHODS OF MAKING describes the manufacture of friction discs and fibrous preforms therefor by needlepunching stacked layers of braided fibrous material. The braid used in the formation of such annular fibrous preforms was prepared using conventional braiding apparatus. As the braid exited the braiding apparatus, it was manually curved and flattened into an annular or helical configuration onto a take-up package. The present invention is directed to apparatus for producing a curved or helical braid which may be tailored for use, inter alia, in the manufacture of such friction discs and preforms therefor.